Curiosidad Gatuna
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Shot 1. El doctor Brief sale  al baño dejando al gatito Temma solo en su laboratorio, pero ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer un gato en unos cuantos minutos?


¡Hola lectores! Bueno primero que nada, lamento si les molestan estos garabatos míos, pero el motivo de esta historia es por que mi amiga, Candy (así le digo por que esta enamorada de Anthony) me retó el día de hoy a realizar una serie de siete Shots (uno por día) del fandom de Dragon Ball. Así que acepte y ahora como este es el primer shot les pongo las reglas que repetiré en cada Shot (perdón) Así que aquí van:

No se valen personajes inventados incluyendo a la mamá de Videl, la mamá de Vegeta o Goku, primo, amigo, tía sobrino lejano de los personajes.

Puede tratar de romance, drama, familia, lemon, yaoi, yuri (ósea genero libre)

Tiene que llevar mínimo 500 palabras (que cruel)

Si llega a por lo menos a 3 comentarios punto extra

Se vale repetir personajes pero no más de 2 veces ( no puede ser no más de dos historias de Gohan y Videl, Carshmen llora)

Si se completan los 7 shots en la semana Carshmen ganará y Candy tendrá que pagarle el desayuno toda una semana, pero si Carshmen no puede cumplirlo deberá darle a Candy su cosmetiquera de la estrellita de Mario Bross

**Shot uno.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a su respectivo autor AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

**Curiosidad Gatuna**

En todo el lugar solo se oía el sonido que producía en teclado de la computadora cuando los dedos del doctor Brief chocaban, con cada tecla.

-Ya casi termino, solo un par de instrucciones y listo –susurró el hombre mientras miraba al monitor; en su hombro descansaba un pequeño animal, de pelaje negro y ojos grandes que miraba con curiosidad como las letras aparecían en la pantalla de la computadora.

-¡Listo! –exclamó el doctor contento e hizo un fuerte movimiento hacia atrás, con el cual, el pobre gato se resbaló por la bata de su dueño hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento Temma –dijo el doctor al ver al animalito en el piso al cual levanto de inmediato y comenzó a acariciarlo.

El pequeño animal disfrutaba la caricia de su amo y comenzó a ronronear dándole a entender que no quería que esa caricia se detuviera.

-Lo siento Temma, tengo que ir al baño –dijo al parecer respondiéndole y lo dejo en el piso –Jugaremos cuando regrese, mientras quédate quieto aquí en el laboratorio, ¿Vale? –dicho esto el doctor salió dejando al gato solo en el laboratorio.

Temma se quedó mirando la puerta unos largos minutos, esperando que su amo volviera para jugar, sabía que no lo haría esperar mucho.

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos…

Pero, el doctor no regresaba y Temma comenzaba a aburrirse.

El pequeño animal se recostó en el piso, ya estaba aburrido y tenía muchas ganas de jugar. Por la posición en la que se encontraba podía ver sus patitas delanteras, la puerta del laboratorio de su amo y…

¿Qué era eso? De seguro pensó, al ver un pequeño insecto pasar frente a él e intentó atraparlo con sus patas, pero era muy escurridizo.

Temma se levanto y siguió persiguiendo al insecto por otras partes del laboratorio, quería atraparlo, apachurrarlo, morderlo.

Corrió por aquí y por allá tirando todo a su paso, tratando de agarrar al insecto que se movía muy rápido, pero no pudo conseguirlo ya que se metió debajo de una máquina, lugar al que Temma no llegaba con sus pequeñas patitas.

El gatito levanto la vista un poco decepcionado pero, se encontró con algo que llamó su atención.

Una aguja gigante perteneciente a una máquina que se movía de un lado a otro.

Temma siguió ese movimiento con su cabeza, era tan hipnótico, que no podía dejar de hacerlo, ahora deseaba tener ese objeto en sus patas, jugar con él y descubrir como funcionaba.

Sin dudarlo un poco se abalanzó sobre la aguja, la cual por este brusco movimiento se desprendió de su lugar y provocó que se encendieran muchas luces pertenecientes a la máquina.

Olvidando la aguja que había arrancado, Temma ahora quiso atrapar las luces, brincando, mordiendo lo poco que alcanzaba de la máquina, estaba divertido.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, provocando que Temma ya no pusiera atención a la máquina y buscó algo más con que entretenerse.

Y pronto lo encontró, arriba de una mesa había muchos líquidos de colores y se dispuso a ir hacia allí.

Subió a la mesa mirando todos los recipientes eran tan lindos, tan hipnóticos, tan quietos…

El gato se lanzó sobre un recipiente con un líquido morado que fue el que más le llamó la atención.

El recipiente no resistió el peso del gato y estalló derramando todo su contenido sobre el pobre animal.

-Temma, perdón por hacerte esperar, pero Bunny me dijo que probara uno de sus pasteles, y ya sabes que a Bunny nunca le decimos que no –dijo feliz el doctor Brief mientras sostenía la perilla de la puerta con los ojos cerrados. –Ah y Bunny te manda un poco de le…–el doctor no terminó por que vio el gran desastre de su laboratorio.

Por todo el piso había papeles regados, sillas tiradas, su medidor del clima estaba roto de la antena y una sustancia de su escritorio estaba regada debajo de un Temma con el pelaje teñido de morado con manchas verdes…

-Temma… -susurró el doctor

El gatito maulló, corrió hacia su amo y saltó a sus brazos.

El doctor sonrió y miró al ahora morado y manchado gato.

-Hay Temma, no me puedo enojar contigo ni con tu curiosidad gatuna.

Fin

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, nos vemos mañanita en otro Shot si quieren leerlo

¡Adiosito!


End file.
